Naturally a FREAK (adopted )
by Supernaturallover177123
Summary: When Sam is 13 he finds out he has claws and can heal all or most injuries but when he goes to Stratford he meets a girl who has powers too disclaimer not mine also idk who the original writer is but the person who i adopted if from is Captain America-Winter Soldier
1. Prologue

Naturally a FREAK

Prologue

Sam's POV

My name is Sam Winchester I am eighteen years old. When I was six months old my mom died in a mysterious fire that burned our home to the ground.I thought hunting demons,monsters and spirits was bad I think my exact words were " at least it can't any worse " boy do I regret the night of my thirteenth birthday I woke up to a terrible pain in my hands and when I clenched my hands into fists six of my middle knuckle bones came out of my fists but they were claws I stared at them still in shock when I unclenched my hands they went back into my hands like nothing had ever happened but the weird thing is that when the …. claws came out they came out of my skin but there's not even a scare.I thought about telling Dean (he is my brother) but I thought not he would just run away and tell his master (my dad) like a little puppy looking for that was five years ago and I still have not told anyone but today is my nineteenth birthday and the first one without my Dean and that is because John (my dad) threw me out because I wanted to go to school and when I got accepted well you can see how that went because now i'm staying at my uncle bobby but i'm going to school in two days I get to go to Stanford to study law. Now I can get away from that life and live my own nothing can go so I thought

I know that it's not very long but also it is adopted and i did ask so yha

i will try and put up a new chapter today or tomorrow

with love Ella :p


	2. Chapter 1

Naturally A FREAK

Chapter one Surprise Visitor

BY Ella or Supernaturallover HYPERLINK " . "177123

Sam's POV

It started with a knock on the door to mine and Kitty's apartment .Kitty is my girlfriend we have been dating since I got to Stanford. It's been two years now and Kitty and I have semi normal life. But the thing is she like me she has powers she could walk through walls and I have claws but last year I went missing for three months and when I came back my claws and my whole skeleton was covered in adamantium . Also I can heal rapidly. Anyway back to the knock

nobody's POV

Sam walked over to the door but Kitty came up behind him and kissed him

morning babe said Sam

morning sam said Kitty

then there was another knock

you going to get that said Kitty

you have clothes on you get it and I will get changed said Sam

fine said Kitty and she went to the door as Sam went into the bathroom

hello is a Sam Winchester there asked Dean

umm.. who are you asked Kitty

my name is Dean Winchester Sam is my brother said Dean

oh umm one sec Kitty said closing the door

two minutes later Kitty came out of the apartment

follow me Dean said Kitty

no I want to talk to Sam do you know where he is or not said Dean

he won't now you and yesIi know where he is because he is my boyfriend said Kitty

why will he not know me asked Dean

just then Sam came out of the apartment

babe ? said Sam

hey Sam said Kitty

just as sam saw Dean he grabbed his head in a brief pain as all the memories came flooding back

Sam ? asked Kitty

do you know who this is she said gesturing to Dean

Dean ! oh my god Dean sam said running to hug his brother

hey baby brother said Dean hugging him back just then Bobby came out of the elevator

Wolverine ! Bobby said

hi Bobby said Sam pulling out of Deans hug

hey Dean would you like some pie we have leftovers said Kitty

oh yes said Dean

ok said Kitty as she pushed Dean inside as Sam mouthed thank you as soon as Dean was out of earshot Sam and Bobby started talking

okay so why is your brother the HUNTER here asked Bobby

I don't know said Sam

well he has to go before he finds out said Bobby

why would he find out i lived with him for five years after I found out and he never suspected a thing said Sam

well yes but this time someone is after your head ! yelled Bobby

that is what I came to tell you sabertooth found you and Kitty said Bobby

just then Dean came out of the apartment

whats with the yelling asked Dean

oh umm… Dean you need to go said Sam

what … started Dean but was interrupted by a man with long dirty blonde hair and what looked like claws for fingernails

hello Wolverine said the blonde haired men

hello Iceman he said again

and Shadowcat he said again

Sabertooth Kitty and Bobby said

but Sam just growled then Sabertooth lunged at Sam and Sam dodged then out of no where Sabertooth was on the wall as a mansicle because Bobby shot him with ice

come on let's go said Bobby

Kitty get the keys said Sam

on it said Kitty as she walk through the door literally

Sam what the hell just happened said Dean

ummm… can I tell you when we're safe asked Sam

fine said Dean

okay let's go said Bobby just as Kitty came out of the apartment

a motel in god nowhere

okay we need to find out how he knew where to find us said Bobby

no ! you need to tell me what's going on sam said Dean

Ok fine here's how it happened

On the night of my thirteenth birthday I woke up to a terrible pain in my hands and when I clenched my hands into fists six of my middle knuckle bones came out of my fists but they were claws I stared at them still in shock when I unclenched my hands they went back into my hands like nothing had ever happened but the weird thing is that when the …. claws came out they came out of my skin but there's not even a when I came here I mete Kitty. but about two years ago this guy striker took me and now my claws are made of adamantium .Then I came back but I had no memory of anything but I saw Kitty and all the memories came flowing back and it hurts then I meet bobby and for two years it was normal then this said Sam

they all sat there in silence for what seemed like hours.


End file.
